


Tuanku.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, estabilished relationship - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengira selama ini mereka selalu tersasar, namun ternyata rumah berada begitu dekat.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Writing Commission Project [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	Tuanku.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — gyumownu_

Di dalam sebuah group beranggotakan tiga belas kepala, permainan _gunting, kertas, batu_ seringkali menjadi kompas arah nasib hidupnya. Mereka melakukan itu di ruang latihan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membersihkan tempat tersebut ketika yang lain mendapatkan kesempatan untuk beranjak lebih dulu, di suatu acara dimana mereka menentukan sebuah hukuman untuk yang kala bermain, di dalam mobil untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi pemutar musik, dan terkadang di restaurant untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membayar makanan.

Yang Mingyu tidak sangka, adalah bagaimana permainan sesederhana _gunting, kertas, batu_ juga akan menentukan nasib hidupnya.

“Dua belas kamar?” Itu suara Seungcheol, sedang berbicara dengan serius dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada kepada salah satu dari manager mereka. Ruang meeting di kantor menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka siang hari itu.

“Iya Cheol, dua belas. Coba lo hitung aja nih: kita sebelumnya punya dua unit apartemen dengan total tiga kamar per-unitnya, kalau kita ekspansi jadi empat unit udah pasti jumlahnya jadi dua belas.”

Matematika dasar. Anak SD pun pasti bisa memahaminya. Yang tidak bisa dipahami adalah bagaimana cara untuk mengurangi rasa ketidakadilan bagi mereka yang masih terpaksa harus berbagi kamar. Mereka ini sudah termasuk group yang sukses dengan anggota yang semakin dewasa, sudah sewajarnya masing-masing mendapatkan hak untuk memiliki kamar sendiri. Menambah satu unit apartemen lagi rasanya berlebihan dan janggal, meneruskan yang ada membutuhkan banyak keprihatinan.

Hanya satu cara untuk membuatnya adil.

“Oke, gini...” Tangan Seungcheol yang tadi bersilang di dada sekarang tautannya berpindah untuk menopang dagunya di atas meja. “Satu kamar yang paling besar, kita jadiin untuk dua orang. Tambah _extra_ bed pun gak masalah, tapi mau gak mau harus ada yang ngalah. Dan biar adil, kita tentuin dengan _gunting, kertas, batu_.”

Lihat, bukan? Dua tahun nasib seseorang ditentukan dengan sebuah keberuntungan dan kecerdikan otaknya dalam melakukan _suit Jepang_. Namun mereka semua setuju. Tak ada yang bisa dibantah dari omongan Seungcheol dan kalau boleh membanggakan satu dari banyak hal tentang mereka, adalah musyawarah dan mufakat yang selalu berjalan dengan penuh konsiderasi.

Dan mereka mulai melakukannya. Dan satu-satu dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan selebrasi atas penantian panjang untuk memiliki kamar sendiri. Dan tibalah giliran Mingyu.

Dipikir-pikir ia merasa dirinya banyak berkontemplasi sendiri semenjak tadi: Mingyu tak begitu mempunyai masalah berbagi kamar dengan satu orang dari mereka yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri (kecuali Jeonghan, tolong jangan Jeonghan atau mereka akan melakukan pertumpahan darah tentang mematikan lampu atau menyalakannya sepanjang malam alih-alih tidur). Namun mungkin ada sedikit (banyak) dari dirinya yang berharap sosok itu adalah seseorang yang tengah (selalu) berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya.

Dan entah bagaimana alam semesta mewujudkannya.

“Oke, udah nih ya. Wonwoo kalah dari Jihoon dan Mingyu kalah dari Seokmin. Hasil akhirnya berarti yang lain dapat kamar sendiri, Wonwoo dan Mingyu satu kamar berdua. Ada lagi yang mau dibahas soal _dorm_ baru?”

“Kelar bang, kayaknya itu aja.” Seungcheol menyimpulkan.

“Sip Cheol, sekarang lo sama anak-anak pulang deh istirahat. Besok kalian mulai pindah dan bersih-bersih kamar baru, lusa kita mulai _recording new album_ ya. _Good work_ , semuanya.”

“ _Good work_ , semua!” Jawab mereka secara serempak, seperti bagaimana mereka selalu dan menjadi penanda bahwa hari yang melelahkan itu sudah boleh ditutup.

Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan teman-teman satu _group_ nya yang berjalan melewati baik Mingyu dan juga Wonwoo dengan senyum yang tertahan. Atau tepukan di bahu. Atau ucapan semangat. Dan mereka tahu betul maksud dibaliknya. Dirinya pun, kini masih duduk memijat kepala sembari memproses seluruh informasi.

“Jangan lupa kunci pintu kamar.” Kata Seungcheol yang meskipun terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya, namun Mingyu tahu maksud terselubungnya adalah berbicara dengan dua anaknya ini.

“Jangan terlalu liar kalau _having sex_.” Yang kali ini Jeonghan, sukses membuat baik Mingyu dan Juga Wonwoo memerah dan menjerit.

“KAK!”

Yang dipanggil tak menghiraukan. Malahan, ia dengan santai menarik tangan Seungcheol untuk segera beranjak keluar.

Dirinya dan sang calon teman sekamar masih disana, menunduk dan menahan malu.

Realisasinya mungkin baru muncul ketika mereka sama-sama memindai kamar itu ketika sampai di rumah. _Kamar mereka_ , mungkin lebih tepatnya. Isinya masih kosong dan asing: tak ada satupun barang mereka berada di sana untuk membantu membuat ruangan tersebut terasa familiar. Namun mereka punya dua tahun untuk itu.

“Lumayan besar sih kamarnya...”

Mendengarkan suara Wonwoo yang begitu canggung membuat Mingyu tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali terkekeh. Dirinya yang sedang menopang tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan di atas tempat tidur itu mengamati dengan seksama si dia yang berpura-pura fokus pada interior kamar.

“Won.”

“ _Kak_.” Desisnya dengan galak.

Dan Mingyu menggeleng, enggan menuruti. “Wonwoo.”

“Apa.”

“Tegang amat, sih?”

“Biasa aja.”

“Sini dong.” Mingyu menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

“Gak mau.”

“Sini, kak Wonwoo.”

Dirinya tahu betapa lemah si dia ketika Mingyu memanggilnya begitu. “Mau ngapain sih...”

“Ngobrol.”

“Di _dorm_ lama aja, deh... Kita juga belum tidur disini malam ini.”

“Yeh, sebentar.” Dirinya menarik si dia mendekat dengan menggengam telapak tangannya. Dan dalam sekejap, Jeon Wonwoo telah terduduk di pangkuannya.

“Apa?” Tanyanya kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih terdengar seperti cicitan. Setelah itu wajahnya melembut. Bahasa tubuhnya mulai melemas. Dan ia menerima. Ini, adalah sesuatu yang hanya dapat disaksikan ketika seorang Jeon Wonwoo merasa sekitarnya adalah tempat yang aman dan berisikan hanya Kim Mingyu seorang.

“Nanti tempat tidurnya mau dibikin satu atau dua?”

“Ya dua lah, Gyu. Senormalnya dua orang dalam satu kamar aja.”

“Nanti juga ujung-ujungnya aku pindah. Atau kamu yang pindah? Pas di Amerika aja gitu.”

“Tapi kamu pindah lagi tuh ke tempat tidur kamu?”

“Lah kan kita mau _shooting Hit The Road_ paginya. Masa iya _cameraman_ ngerekam gue kecapean meluk lo sehabis ngewe?”

“Muluuuut.” Dicubitnya bibir Mingyu agar si empunya tak mampu berbicara lagi. “Tetep dua tempat tidur aja, supaya ada privasi.”

Mingyu mendengus tak percaya. “Privasi apaan?”

“Ya ada... privasi!” Si dia membentak dan memelototi. “Privasi kalau semisal kita sakit jadi gak bisa deket-deket, terus mungkin kalau kita lagi marahan?”

“Oh jadi kepikiran mau marahan?”

“Emangnya aku cenayang bakalan tahu ada apa kedepannya? Ya bisa aja lah kamu nyebelin terus kita marahan. Sekarang aja udah nyebelin.”

“Lah, salah apalagi gue?”

“ _Phonecase!_ ” Ucap si dia dengan murka. “Diapain bisa sampai bopeng begitu?”

Dirinya terkikik geli. “Gak tahu, begitu sendiri. Mungkin emang makin lama dipake makin rapuh.”

“Punya gue baik-baik aja, tuh?”

“Yaudah sih nanti beli lagi...” Sedetik sebelum merampungkan kalimatnya, Mingyu terpikir untuk menggoda. “Lagian bagus lah gue udah gak pakai _phonecase_ itu lagi? Kan lo maunya _couple_ an sama bang manajer? Kan selalu gitu bilangnya... _phonecase_ kita samaan tapi manajer kita juga beli satu yang sama?”

“ _See?_ ” Wonwoo menggertakan giginya. “Ini topik potensial yang bisa bikin kita marahan.”

“Anda duluan yang memulai, Tuan...” Mingyu menggigit hidungnya dengan gemas, dan yang digigit menciut pasrah. _Cinta. Cinta. Cinta._ Mingyu selalu menyukai berada di dalam ruangan dimana hanya ada dia dan sosok di pangkuannya ini. Semua terasa nyata, terasa mudah, terasa jauh dari kepura-puraan.

Seperti bagaimana di luar sana Jeon Wonwoo adalah penipu dengan kemampuan profesional dan Kim Mingyu punya banyak pelarian untuk dijadikan pengalihan isu.

“Kamu tadi sengaja kalah gak sih? Pas suit?”

Wonwoo menyisir rambut Mingyu pelan dengan jemarinya, sembari matanya memetakan wajah familiar ituh di depannya. “Engga. Mana aku tahu kamu bakalan kalah juga. Gak ada yang tahu... Lagian juga biasanya kamu ambisius kalau masalah _gunting, kertas, batu._ ”

“Aku juga engga.” Jawab Mingyu serta merta. “Maksudnya tadi tuh ya main kayak biasa tanpa ada ekspektasi bakalan beneran sekamar sama siapapun.”

“Mmm.” Sang pria berkacamata menyematkan sebuah kecupan kilat di bibir sebelum akhirnya kembali bangkit dari pangkuan. Tangannya terulur, memita Mingyu untuk meraihnya. ”Besok kita beresin kamarnya sama-sama?"

Si dia yang lebih tinggi menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan senang hati. “Kamar kita maksudnya?”

Pada gurauan Mingyu yang dapat terbaca dengan nyata itu Wonwoo mendengus tak percaya. Namun tetap, senyumnya terpatri dengan jelas di wajah dan ditujuknan hanya kepada satu orang. _Hanya_ kepada satu orang. ”Ya oke kalau kamu lebih kepingin nyebutnya begitu. Kamar kita.”

_It’s where the safest place on earth is._

***

Pada hari libur dimana ketigabelas dari mereka dibebaskan untuk menghabiskan waktu masing-masing, tak ada yang dapat menebak siapa akan melakukan apa dan dimana. Terkadang mereka akan pergi ke luar rumah seharian, terkadang suara mereka tak terdengar disaat yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mengembalikan enerji dengan tertidur di dalam kamar, terkadang mereka melakukan hobi masing-masing, dan terkadang tak ada yang perduli kecuali kecuali mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk makan bersama.

Yang kali ini pun tak ada beda. Unit apartemen itu terasa begitu hening di jam sepuluh pagi ketika sinar matahari telah menelisik dari balik jendela dan meninari setiap sudut dari tempat itu. Penyebab dari Mingyu menjadi satu-satunya yang terbangun di _hari malas sedunia_ itu adalah karena perutnya yang bergumul.

“Kak Wonwoo.” Dirinya yang telah memeluk si dia dari belakang di balik selimut dan di dalam ruangan yang dingin itu mengusap pipinya selembut mungkin seakan organ tubuh itu adalah kapas yang rapuh. Dan yang diusap menggeliat manja, semakin mendorong dirinya mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan dada Mingyu. ”Yang, bangun dong...”

Sang pria yang lebih tinggi itu mendapatkan jawabannya dalam sebuah gelengan yang mempunyai arti _not a chance_.

“Aku sama anak-anak mau pesen makanan.”

“Pesen makanan apa makan diluar?” Gumamnya setengah teredam selimut. Matanya bahkan tak berniat terbuka sedikitpun.

“Ada beberapa yang diluar, sebagian mau ke lantai sini makan bareng-bareng.”

“Mmm.” Sang pria berkacamata mengangguk, entah artinya apa.

Mingyu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menciumi tengkuk lehernya dan menghirup aroma _khas Wonwoo_ sebanyak yang ia mampu. ”Maksudnya apaan tuh ngangguk-ngangguk?”

“Pesenin juga...”

“Emang tahu mau makan apa?”

“Apa aja pesenin juga.” Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali berucap. “Gyu aku ngantuk sumpah...”

“Iya, iya, yaudah maaf. Nanti Gyu panggil lagi kalau makanannya udah dateng ya, kak?”

“Mmm.”

Dan pipi menjadi destinasi terakhirnya untuk mengecup sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar mereka yang nyaman.

Di ruang tengah, apartemen mereka lebih mirip seperti kapal pecah. Penyebabnya apalagi kalau bukan Seungcheol yang hobinya mengundang anak-anak ke lantai ini untuk bermain _play station_ atau menonton film bersama melalui proyektor yang baru saja dibelinya. Di atas sofa sana berhamburan potongan-potongan _lego_ yang sudah pasti ulah Yoon Jeonghan, sisa bungkus makanan yang sudah pasti ulah Lee Seokmin, dan botol alkohol sisa-sisa dari mereka semua malam tadi.

Mingyu seringkali mengeluh tentang ini. Ia seringkali meminta kerjasama mereka untuk membereskan apa yang tidak pada tempatnya setelah mereka menggunakannya. Tapi Kim Mingyu akan selalu menjadi Kim Mingyu, yang menjadi marah di luar dan memaklumi di dalam. Ke depan wastafel lah ia sekarang berjalan untuk mencuci tumpukan piring dan gelas.

“Gyu, udah sih gue aja.” Suara Seungcheol yang hendak mengambil handuk di jemuran belakang menelisik telinganya. “Gue mandi dulu bentar nih.”

“Iye, lo mandi aja kak.” Ucapnya santai. “Nanti beresin yang depan TV aja tuh.”

“Yoi, sip. Wonwoo masih tidur?”

“Mmm. Masih, kak.”

“Gyu, pesen makan, Gyu.” Gumam Jihoon yang berjalan dari kamarnya ke ruang tamu dengan mata setengah tertutup dan tubuh yang seketika dijatuhkan ke atas sofa.

“Sabar, ini lagi pesen.”

Dan seketika pria mungil itu kembali memejamkan matanya juga Seungcheol yang sesegera mungkin menuju ke kamar mandi. Ruangan tersebut kembali hening, hingga lima belas menit kemudian seseorang menyenderkan keningnya di punggung Mingyu dengan lemas.

“Ngapain...” Suaranya masih serak dan tak berfungsi dengan baik.

Dan Mingyu terkekeh renyah. “Cuci piring...? Mau bantuin?”

“Gak bisa tidur aja di kamar?”

“Nanti abis makan baru tidur lagi, kak Wonwoo sayang.”

“Mana makanannya?”

“Belum, sebentar lagi.” Mingyu menyelesaikan piring terakhirnya dan melepas sarung tangannya dengan pelan. Sehabis itu ia serta merta membalikan tubuh, dan menemukan pria berkacamata itu dengan wajah bangun tidurnya. Dirinya mengambil kesempatan untuk menangkup pipi dingin itu dan mengecup bibirnya dengan kilat. Lalu sekali lagi. _Lalu sekali lagi._ Lalu kecupan bertubi-tubi. “Cuci muka gih, biar nanti pas dateng udah tinggal makan.”

Wonwoo tidak ingin pergi kemanapun, ia hanya ingin dicium lagi dan lagi. Mingyu melakukannya ketika sang pria dengan kacamatanya yang berembun mengadah dan memohon.

Sementara ia melakukan itu, Mingyu jadi membayangkan bagaimana terkadang ada dorongan kuat dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh si dia di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Ketika mereka berdiri atau duduk bersebelahan di depan kamera, ketika suatu _project_ mengharuskan mereka untuk bekerja sama, ketika perusahaan menjadwalkan mereka untuk menyetor beberapa buah foto, Mingyu ingin seluruh dunia untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam sini. Mingyu ingin mereka di luaran sana menyaksikan apa yang tak selalu terpampang nyata.

Bahwa bagaimana Wonwoo adalah si dia yang selalu haus akan perhatian Mingyu. Si dia yang tak menghindar ketika Mingyu melempar senyum. Si dia yang malahan tak ingin melepas ketika tangannya Mingyu genggam. Si dia yang punya banyak potret akan mereka di ponselnya. Si dia yang menipu jutaan orang di luar sana. Si dia yang membuat Mingyu harus berusaha keras dalam menutupi. Si dia yang mampu membuat Mingyu mematahkan seluruh tulang rusuk dalam dirinya diminta.

Ia mendapatkan sebuah lemparan botol air mineral kosong yang jitu mengenai kepalanya dari Lee Jihoon si sofa sana. “Stop ciuman di depan gue, anjing.”

“Siapa Ji, siapa lagi yang ciuman?”

 _Oh great_ , rombongan apartemen sirkus berisi Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung, dan Lee Seokmin telah tiba.

“Yaelah, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka?” Ucap Seokmin menanggapi gurauan Soonyoung tadi. Dan tak ada lagi ketiga dari mereka yang heran melihat tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo dengan erat dan wajah mereka yang berada lima sentimeter dekatnya.

Jeonghan memberi mereka sebuah tatapan peringatan, sebelum setelah itu mulai kembali mengumpulkan potongan-potongan lego nya yang tak sengaja tersebar di seluruh ruangan.

Wonwoo bergabung bersama mereka hanya untuk kemudian mencuri susu pisang dari genggaman Seokmin dan menyedotnya dengan bahagia. “Yaelah kak, lo juga punya itu di kulkas. Ambil napa.”

“Gak mau Seok, gue maunya gangguin lo. Sekarang cepet lo nyalain itu _play station_ dan kita tanding FIFA lagi.”

Seokmin merengek, Mingyu terkekeh sebelum kemudian mengambil satu susu yang sama persis untuk diberikan kepada Seokmin sebagai gantinya. Tangannya refleks mengusap puncak kepala si dia ketika berjalan melewati. Yang diusap menurut bagaikan kucing.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka yang hadir membentuk lingkaran untuk menyantap makan siang hari itu.

“Bener, di Inkigayo.” Papar Soonyoung dengan menggebu-gebu.

“Bukan tahu kak, itu di MCountdown.”

“Bener Seok, di Inkigayo.” Sambar Jeonghan kemudian. “Gue inget kok ngajarin dia enaknya _pose_ gimana, soalnya si Mingyu malu-malu gitu mau jadi _ending fairy._ ”

“Ngapain malu lah, kan anak Inki?” Goda Jihoon.

Dan mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu terpancing. “EAAA.”

Atau, kecuali mungkin Wonwoo yang berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dengan menggigit bibir dari Mingyu yang tersipu malu. Dirinya selalu tahu bagaimana pria tinggi ini tak berjalan seiring dengan pujian. Mingyu menyukainya, _sangat suka_ ketika dipuji. Namun rasa senang itu diikuti dengan rasa malu yang tinggi pula.

“Apaan sih lo pada anjir.”

“Lah iya dong harus bangga, kan _National MC_? EAAA.”

Wonwoo mengetuk kepala Seokmin dengan ujung sumpitnya yang bersih. “Stop gangguin cowok gue, Lee Seokmin.”

Dan bertambah parah. Rona merah di pipi Mingyu, sekarang bagaikan saus tomat yang disiramkan pada wajahnya. Wonwoo baru saja mengungkapkan hal tersebut di depan mereka semua seakan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya takut. Dan konsep ini sedikit menakutkan. Satu-satunya hal dari mengapa Seungcheol mengijinkan ini terjadi adalah karena tak ada kuasa dan hak dalam dirinya untuk menghalangi. Hanya saja, baik Wonwoo dan juga Mingyu harus sadar tentang batasan. Di luaran sana tak ada izin untuk dunia boleh mengetahui apa yang ada di balik kamera.

Mendengar Wonwoo mengatakan _cowok gue_ dengan bangga, lantang, dan penuh perasaan protektif, datang seperti bayaran yang pantas untuk Mingyu setelah berjuang dengan sangat keras. Dalam artian, hal-hal yang seperti ini tak setiap harinya terjadi.

Dan pikiran itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya selama seharian penuh. Ketika apartemen mereka sudah kembali layak ditempati, ketika teman-temannya yang lain kembali mengurung diri di kamar masing-masing, dan ketika Mingyu terduduk di kamarnya untuk mengedit _video_ yang sedari kemarin tak sempat ia selesaikan.

Video ini berisi sebagian besar _footage_ dari wajah Wonwoo. Yah, mau apalagi, pria itu adalah objek indahnya dan Mingyu adalah sang budak yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa kecuali mengabadikan keindahan tersebut dibalik kamera. Latarnya adalah Amerika, tempat dimana mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama sewaktu dalam tur kemarin. Mingyu ingat _video_ ini ditujukan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun si dia di bulan Juli kemarin namun dirinya terseok-seok untuk menyelesaikan.

Dan Mingyu ingin seluruh dunia melihat ini. Ia ingin membagikan sebuah bentuk nyata seni dari bagaimana seorang Kim Mingyu menangkap Jeon Wonwoo dari kacamata lensanya. Ia begitu ingin membagikan Jeon Wonwoo dan segala kesempurnaannya. Jeon Wonwoo dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Pipinya yang memerah kala terserang udara dingin. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya dengan begitu pas. Hidungnya yang berkerut ketika tawanya merekah, kan tutur katanya yang selalu berkonsideras kepada sekitarnya.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengunggah sebagian dari video tersebut atas dasar impulsivitas.

“Hey, kok di _upload_?”

Dirinya menolehkan kepala untuk menemukan sumber suara di atas tempat tidur sana. “Hm? Kenapa, Yang?”

“ _Video_ yang di Amerika kok di _upload_...”

“Gak apa, pengen aja.”

“Jadi pada berspekulai aneh-aneh tau, Gyu...”

“Apa katanya?”

“Kita pacaran.”

Mingyu mendengus. “Kan emang iya?”

“Ish.” Protesnya sambil mengetikan sesuatu di layar. “Aku udah _comment_.”

“Oke...” Dirinya masih sibuk menyortir foto pada memori kamera.

“Gyu, aku udah _comment_.”

“Iya, Wonwoo.” Jawabnya masih dengan pasif.

“Gyu, ih...”

“Apa, sayang?”

“Bales _comment_ aku...”

“Ngapain dibales coba? Kan kita sebelahan.”

“Ya gak apa bales aja.”

Fokusnya kembali pada layar. “Mmm sebentar.”

“Kamu ngapain sih?”

“Ini mindahin foto dari kamera ke _macbook_ terus mau lanjut ngedit.”

“Gyu bisa gak sih...” Suara Wonwoo yang sedikit berbeda dan meninggi membuat Mingyu serta-merta melirik dengan jantung yang hampir jatuh ke dasar perut. _Trouble time, perhaps?_ ”.....kesini?”

Bukan, bukan jadwal huru-hara. _Just the love of his life craving for attention_. Dan Mingyu kalah telak. Ia kalah telak dari bagaimana mata di balik bingkai kacamata bulat itu membulat dan berbinar. Lihat, nasibnya sebagai budak cinta.

Ketika dirinya sedikit demi sedikit merangkak ke atas tempat tidur, si dia menyambut dengan kedua tangan terbuka dan memeluk erat.

“Apa sih, apa? Marah-marah mulu.”

“Kamu gak bisa diem.”

Mingyu menaikan kedua alisnya dengan geli. “Maksudnya?”

“Tadi beresin rumah, terus beresin kamar, terus ke gym bareng kak Cheol, terus sibuk ngedit, terus nyuekin _comment_.”

“Oh jadi kesel nih karena dianggurin?”

“Ya menurut lo?” Paparnya dengan ketus.

Mingyu dengan posisinya tepat mengurung Wonwoo menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi dan mulai mengecup pelan tulang selangka si dia dengan ringan dan penuh maksud menggoda. Yang dicium mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Mingyu dengan sukarela, tahu kalau sudah soal bagian ini urusannya akan panjang.

“Nah, ini nih,” Tutur Mingyu masih sambil menjilat dan mengecup. Kaos tanktop hitam yang Wonwoo gunakan semakin mempermudah ruang geraknya. “Kedemenan gue.”

“Iya, kedemenan lo sampai lo sendiri keceplosan pas lagi _shooting_.”

“Dih? Kapan gue seceroboh itu?”

“Lo orang paling ceroboh yang keduabelas dari kita kenal.”

“Yeu.” Isapannya pada kulit Wonwoo membuat bekas bercak berwarna merah di sekitar dadanya. “Tapi serius, kapan aku keceplosan?”

“Waktu kita lagi _bungee jumping..._ terus pokoknya lo bilang bagian tubuh yang paling gue suka itu _collarbones_.”

“Masa?”

“Mau tonton ulang sekarang?”

“Engga, engga.” Mingyu cengengesan bagaikan anak kecil yang tertangkap basah oleh ibunya. “Inget aku.”

Sang pria berkacamata menjitak keningnya pelan dan kemudian mengecup bekasnya. “Kalau aku _comment_ jangan dicuekin kenapa, sih... Selalu aja dicuekin.”

“Enakan jawab langsung Yang, demi Tuhan.”

“Sia-sia gue caper.”

“Lagian lo ngapain dah, aneh.” Mingyu menangkup pipi si dia untuk kemudian meremas dan menekan dengan jelas.

“Untung di video tadi ada _footage_ Hansol juga kalau engga lo tuh cari gara-gara, Kim Mingyu. Belom aja disidang Seungcheol.”

“Anjrit, percuma aja ditutup-tutupin kalau lo ngucapin happy birthday pas gue lagi _broadcast_ pakai nada manja.”

“Aku gak pakai nada manja!”

“Perlu kita puter lagi nih video nya?”

Wonwoo memberinya sebuah pelototan mata dengan maksud seram tapi berujung menggemaskan.

“Terus juga, baju!” Lanjut Mingyu ketika masih merasa dendam dengan tuduhan barusan. “Kamu salah baju melulu, semua baju aku kamu pakein. Itu tuh pasti ada yang nyadar, Wonwoo sayang.”

“Aku kira itu baju yang kita beli sama!”

“Lagian kamu kenapa kalau aku pesen baju selalu ngikut-ngikut?”

“Ya kan biar ongkos kirimnya sekalian...”

“Tapi modelnya samaan kayak punyaku?”

“Itukan kamu yang nyuruh biar sok _outfit couple!_ Lagian apa sih yang salah dari tukeran baju? Aku sering tuh beli baju samaan bareng sama Soonyoung.”

“Kalau ngeiyain secepat kilat aku yang minjem ke kamu satu juta itu juga wajar, gitu?”

“Aku kira beneran _urgent!_ ”

Ah, tak ada yang paling indah dari menggoda Wonwoo hingga pupilnya bergetar. Mingyu lumat lagi bibirnya dengan menggebu-gebu. “Jadi kalau gak _urgent_ gak akan dipinjemin?”

“Tetep dipinjemin...”

“Mhm.” Lumatan terakhirnya diiringi dengan gigitan dan tarikan pada bibir bawah Wonwoo sebelum kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri di samping sang pria. Lengannya sesegera mungkin ia jadikan bantal untuk kepala si dia. “Won.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kangen jalan-jalan gak, sih? Pengen ke Khaosan lagi.”

“Sendiri?”

“Sama lo, kuciiiing.” Mingyu lagi-lagi menggigit hidungnya dengan gemas. “Kayaknya tahun ini yang paling berkesan tuh Amerika sama Khaosan, dah. Pas bikin musik _video Snapshoot_ juga seru... ada yang nungguin _shooting_ dan nemenin ngedit soalnya.”

“Baik banget tuh yang nungguin sama nemenin. Kok mau-mauan.” Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada datar namun penuh intonasi menggoda.

Dan Mingyu yang gemas secepat kilat menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya.

“MINGYU GELI!”

“Bodo.”

“MINGYU!”

“Bodo, bodo, bodo.” Tangannya terus menggelitik sesuka hati.

“Kim Mingyu gue marah nih ya.”

“Bisa emangnya?”

“MARAH!”

Daripada mengintimidasi, Wonwoo lebih terlihat seperti kucing yang meminta makan dengan terus-terusan mengeong kepada majikannya. Rambutnya mencuat kesana kemari membuat hati Mingyu terasa seperti diremas dari betapa menggemaskannya manusia satu ini.

“Won aku mau tanya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kamu tiap nyuekin aku pas lagi _schedule_ tuh sebenernya beneran apa bohongan, sih?”

“Hah?” Wonwoo balik bertanya dengan bibirnya yang bergetar karena geli. Pria di depannya, tentu tak menerima seringai itu dengan baik.

“Jawab, malah ketawa.”

“Kamu aneh, Mingyu.”

“Kak...” Rengeknya sambil bersembunyi di balik lebat rambut si dia yang berkacamata. “Sayang kak Wonwoo...”

“Sayang Mingyu juga... Dan engga, aku gak beneran nyuekin. Aku tuh... hmm... itu namanya _self-defense_ , Mingyu... Aku susah ngontrol diri kalau gak begitu.”

“Yah... abisan kayaknya kita tuh canggung banget kalau lagi _on camera_... Kayak lo sebel sama gue gitu, anjir. Pelit, kalau kata orang-orang mah.”

“Ngaco.” Balas Wonwoo dengan suara meremehkan.

“Yeh, serius. Coba kapan terakhir kita _share_ foto bareng di _official acccount?_ ”

“Mingyu, kamu punya foto aku telanjang dada di handphone kamu.”

“Itu beda, sayang...” Lenguhnya dengan penuh desperasi.

“Iya sih... Oke, gini-gini: pernah gak sih kamu sedih karena sesuatu, tapi kamu terlalu malu untuk nunjukin rasa sedih itu dan kamu berakhir dengan membangun tembok dengan bentuk amarah. Menjadi pasif... itu yang aku lakuin tiap aku lagi bareng kamu tapi aku gak bisa jadi diri aku sendiri sebagaimana aku disini, di kamar kita.”

“ _It’s where the safest place on earth is_.” Ucapnya dalam bisik.

“It’s where the safest place on earth is.” Dan Wonwoo membalasnya dengan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyum.

Wonwoo adalah yang kali pertama memajukan diri dan meraup bibir Mingyu lagi dan lagi. Kemudian memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana. Dan menghisap. Dan menggigit. Dan merasakan seluruh darahnya berlari ke atas kepala secara bersamaan.

Dan tanpa sadar dirinya telah berada di atas sana, memimpin dengan telapak tangan Mingyu yang telah ada di balik kaosnya. Setidaknya begitu, sampai pintu kamar mereka terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

“Kak Won, gue mau minjem— _oh shit what the hell?_ ”

Mingyu mengeram pelan. “Tutup, Sol.”

“Ah anjrit, mata gue.” Rengek Hansol dengan segenap tenaga yang ada di dalam dirinya. “Lain kali kunci pintu, woy!”

Tawanya dan juga Wonwoo menggelegar sesaat setelah pintu kembali ditutup.

***

Sebuah fakta yang seringkali mereka diluaran sana lupa, adalah bahwa idola, pada akhirnya, juga manusia. Mereka merasa sebagaimana orang lain merasa, dan tak ada perbedaan kecuali keterbatasan dalam mengekspresikan kumpulan rasa itu.

Hari ini mungkin contohnya. Hari ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak okasi dimana terkadang alasan bukan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang diperlukan untuk menjelaskan perasaan murung.

Wonwoo pernah melihat Mingyu marah. Mereka bukan yang baru mengenal beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Banyak fase dalam hidup yang telah mereka lewati bersama-sama. Melihat Mingyu uring-uringan tanpa sebab, tak lagi mengherankan untuknya.

“Hao, kenapa sih?” Ketakutan dalam suaranya menandakan desperasi akan sebab dan akibat yang masih belum ditemukannya. Dan sekarang Wonwoo butuh pertolongan.

“Awalnya gimana? Tadi malem oke?”

“Tadi malem gak apa... masih ngobrol sama gue soal acara tahun baru sama keluarganya. Terus pagi ini kayak murung banget? Gak semangat ngapa-ngapain, dan kerjanya lagi _moody_.”

“Oke...” Minghao mengusap dagunya dengan jemari sembari berpikir. “Tapi _schedule_ udah beres semua kan? Gue takut dia kena omel kantor aja kalau begini.”

“Udah... tadinya kita mau pada karaokean pulangnya karena mumpung lagi lowong, cuma kata Seungcheol Mingyu nya lagi gak _mood_ jadi yaudah gak usah.”

“Gak kepingin apa-apa itu dia.”

Wonwoo berkedip kebingungan. “Maksudnya?”

Minghao merangkul Wonwoo dan mengusap lengannya dengan prihatin. “Pernah gak kak, lo sedih dan bawaanya kepingin diem aja di kamar? Tanpa sebab, tanpa alasan, lo cuma.... tiba-tiba murung aja gitu? Dan jadi sensitif. Dengerin lagu bahagia pun bisa bikin _mood_ lo naik dan turun. _One of those days, you know?_ ”

“Oke...” Wonwoo menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup. “Dan gimana gue bisa bantu? Gue juga didiemin, Minghao.”

“Rayu, kak.” Pria itu mengedipkan matanya kepada Wonwoo dengan jahil. “Lo bisa rayu dia.”

Dan Wonwoo mengangguk, setengah ragu dan setengah tak mengetahui akan dibawa kemana saran ambigu itu. Namun Wonwoo memasuki kamarnya perlahan bagaikan membawa langkahnya ke dalam medan perang.

Mingyu sedang memandang layar ponselnya dari balik selimut ketika Wonwoo menghampiri. Tubuh sang pria yang miring ke samping sehingga menyisakan banyak ruang dan membuat Wonwoo dapat dengan mudah menyelinap dan terbaring memeluk.

“Hey...” Bisik serak dalam suaranya membuat Mingyu serta merta menoleh perlahan. Keningnya dikecup lembut dan lengannya ditarik hingga mendekat.

“Hey.”

“Kamu gak laper?”

“Laper sih... lumayan.”

“Terus... kenapa gak makan?”

“Iya... nanti.”

“Oke...” Hidungnya menghirup aroma rambut Mingyu sebanyak yang ia mampu. “Gak apa kan aku disini? Nemenin?”

Mingyu, masih dengan senyumnya yang murung. “Iya.”

Wonwoo merapatkan tubuh mereka lebih dekat lagi dari yang memungkinkan. Entah... ia tak ingin hanya menjadi sosok yang menanyakan _ada apa_ dan _mengapa_. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang memberikan Mingyu solusi dan menghilangkan kegundahan dalam dirinya. Tapi bagaimana ia mewujudkan itu tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Mingyu inginkan?

_Rayu._

_Lo, Wonwoo. Dia mau lo._

“Mingyu.”

“Hm?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo mulai memetakan tangannya dibalik kaos Mingyu. Menjelajah satu-persatu abdomen sang pria, mengusap dadanya yang bidang, memijatnya perlahan demi perlahan tanpa menyisakan jarak, dan mulai turun ke bawah sana. Dibalik celana training abu-abu. Dan kemudian _boxer_ elastis dibaliknya. Dan sebuah gundukan yang menanti.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan ketika merasakan kepunyaanya mulai diraba tangan-tangan lentik itu. “Mau ngapain?”

“Main...” Ucapnya dengan polos.

“Bentar, bentar... Seinget aku kayaknya kamu belakangan ini jarang ke _gym_ ya, Yang?”

“Kamu mau badanku terbentuk kayak gimana lagi, Mingyu?”

Tangan sang pria yang lebih tinggi mulai menjelajah ke belakang, menyusuri satu demi satu _abdomen_ penuh otot itu. “Duh, gak keliatan nih. Coba sini ayo.”

“Ayo apa coba...”

“Inspeksi.”

“Mingyu, tanganku ada di penis kamu dan kamu malahan kepingin jadi instruktur _gym_ gadungan.”

“Baweeel.” Dengan secepat kilat dirinya memutar posisi hingga kini berada di atas. Dengan satu tangannya yang menahan, jemarinya menyingkirkan kaos yang Wonwoo kenakan agar dapat dengan jelas melihat perutnya. _And oh, well._ ”Mmm. Keren, kotak-kotak”

Wonwoo mendengus tak percaya. “Emang gimana lagi bentuknya kalau gak kotak?”

“Aku mau jilatin.” Ucapnya tanpa ragu. “Aku mau jilatin _six pack_ kamu... boleh?”

Jawabannya lagi-lagi datang dalam bentuk anggukan. Tanpa suara, tanpa penolakan. Hanya anggukan dengan wajah yang begitu yakin.

Dan Mingyu mulai melakukannya. Ia mulai memindai _abdomen_ itu dengan mulutnya, memberinya banyak sensasi, mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk menciptakan rasa nikmat.

Dan Wonwoo melekukan tubuhnya bagaikan busur anak panah yang terbang dengan indah ke atas langit luas.

Namun Wonwoo ingin kembali memimpin. Ia ingin malam ini tentang dirinya yang memberikan, bukan diberikan. Lalu kembali ia dorong sang pria yang lebih tinggi ke belakang hingga terbaring.

“Halo.”

Lahi-lagi Mingyu terbahak kencang. “Halo, ganteng.”

“Seks bakalan bikin _mood_ kamu membaik gak?”

Dengusan yang Mingyu keluarkan berbunyi bersamaan dengan napasnya yang tersengal dan batuknya yang tak terkontrol. “Kamu sih yang bikin _mood_ aku naik. Kamu aja, gak ngapa-ngapain. Tapi kalau ditawarin ngewe aku gak nolak.”

“ _Not the first time, anyway?_ ” Godanya dengan lembut.

“ _Not the first time anyway._ ” Balas Mingyu dengan tulus.

"Mingyu, tapi aku punya ide.”

Sang pria yang lebih tinggi berkedip polos. “Ide gimana maksudnya?”

“Coba deh begini...” Wonwoo memposisikan dirinya agar terbaring di pinggir tempat tidur, lalu kemudian menarik Mingyu untuk berdiri dengan kepunyaanya yang menggantung. Setelah itu dirinya arahkan organ tubuh itu ke bukaan mulutnya. “Ngerti, kan?”

Mata Mingyu membelalak sempurna. “Yang, tapi ini suka bikin keselek tahu... Dan belum pernah coba juga kita.”

“Ya makanya ayo coba. Supaya kamu ngerasa enak? _Please?_ ”

“Kalau aku terlalu dalem nekennya bilang, ya?”

Wonwoo mengangguk penuh antusiasme. Dan Mingyu mendorong kepunyaanya untuk bersemayam di dalam mulut si dia. Dan memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang penuh nikmat. Dan melenguh juga mendesah. Dan terus. Dan terus.

“ _Fuck_... enak banget mulut kamu, kak.“

“Mmm.”

“Ujungnya, Yang. Jilatin ujungnya.”

“Mmm.”

“ _Shit, shit, shit..._ ”

Rasanya begitu memabukan sampai-sampai orgasme nya menyeruak ketika kepunyaanya masih belum berpindah posisi. Ia buru-buru menyabutnya kemudian.

“Jangan ditelen!” Mingyu mendekat dan mengadahkan telapak tangannya di depan sang pria. “Keluarin lagi.”

Dan Wonwoo menurut. Mingyu membuang sisanya di kamar mandi sebelum kembali ke ruangan dengan tangannya yang sibuk memasang pengaman. Melubrikasi. Siap untuk memasuki.

“Kita main tapi pelan aja ya, kak? Dari belakang, sambil ngobrol.”

“ _Okay_...”

Dan mereka kembali terbaring dengan Mingyu yang kini ada di dalam Wonwoo sembari memeluk sang pria erat dari belakang. “Gini? Nyaman gak?”

“ _Ngghhh..._ ”

Mingyu tertawa pelan. “Belum juga gerak gue.”

“Gerak dong...”

Dan bergeraklah dia. Dan Mingyu konsisten ketika mengatakan mereka akan bermain sambil mengobrol “Yang... mau buka _exhibition_ deh bareng kamu. Kira-kira bisa gak ya terwujud?”

“Bisa— _ah!_ —bisa aja...”

“Kapan-kapan?”

“Mhm. Kapan-kapan.”

“Tapi lebih kepingin sesuatu sih. Yang ini kayaknya lebih gampang, tapi gak tahu bakalan dapet _approve_ apa engga.”

“ _Shit... ngh..._ apa itu?”

“Buat _channel_ youtube bareng kamu?”

“Isinya?”

“ _Well_ , bisa apa aja? Sesuai dengan hobi aku sama kamu. _Editing_ , _photography_ , atau apapun yang lagi ngetrend sekarang.”

Wonwoo mengeluarkan setengah tawa dan setengah desahan. “Mau nekat gak nanya ke kantor besok?”

“Emang kamu berani?”

“Ada alasan kenapa disebutnya nekat, Mingyu.”

Sang pria terkikik geli. “Oke.”

“Oke?”

“Oke.”

“Yaudah sekarang cepetin gerak kamu.”

Mingyu terbahak keras sebelum mempercepat gerakannya dan mencapai klimaks keduanya malam itu. “Siap laksanakan, Tuanku.”

“Oh, _and_ Gyu?”

“Siap, hadir.”

“Aku serius juga mau _walnut biscuit_ nya _.”_

“Demi Tuhan Jeon Wonwoo, kita lagi ngewe.”

“Beliin gue _walnut biscuit!_ Seokmin aja dibeliin...”

“Iya buset dah, buat lo dan demi lo nanti gue beli sama pabrik-pabriknya."

***

( _“Yaudah... kamu pencet.”_

_“Kamu aja deh, Yang... nervous aku.”_

_“Ish... Buruan, Mingyu...”_

_“Asli, deg-degan.”_

_“Ya namanya juga video pertama?”_

_“Kalau gak banyak yang suka gimana?”_

_“Berarti kita bikin channel ini buat kita sendiri, bukan buat mereka.”_

_“...upload nih ya?”_

_“Upload.”_

_“Oke. Satu... dua...”_

_“...tiga._ )

—FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
